Change Everything You Are
by MatthewBellamyIsMyMuse
Summary: Alissa Wessels is a 17-year-old girl, who hates people. Her mother decides she wants to live in Teignmouth. Her boyfriend, Dan, follows her. But she is not happy. Why is she so mean to everyone? And how will Matthew Bellamy change everything she is?
1. Chapter 1  When it rains

_**Chapter 1 – When it rains**_

"No. I told you I have to go. It's not like I want to. I just have to."

"Oh, come on Alissa. You're grown up. And your mother can live without you."

"Dan… I'm only 17. Look, I'll visit often. I'll try to be here every weekend."

"Teignmouth is so fucking far from London. You won't be able to be here every week."

My mother had decided she wanted to move somewhere where she wouldn't be reminded of my dad who had recently left us to live with a 20-year-old… girl. Girl is not really the word I'd like to use… Anyway, my family was never really a family. It was more like a bunch of people living in the same house without communicating. My father was a loser, always drunk. My mother's everyday occupation was gossip. And I… I just did what every normal 17-year-old would do. Shopping around the busy streets of London, talk about boys with my friends and get drunk every now and then.

Everything, though, would end tomorrow, when we would get inside a car and drive to that god-forsaken part of dull land called Teignmouth.

I took a deep breath. I had to finish the call.

"Dan, look, there's absolutely nothing we can do. I'm leaving tomorrow. And I have to sleep. So goodnight." I said and quickly ended the call before he had the chance to argue.

I left my mobile phone on the small table next to my bed and laid down. I turned my head to the side and stared out of the window… The dark sky was quiet. There were no stars, no moon. Only clouds. Clouds threatening to flood London. Just because I was leaving.

"Yeah… definitely…" I snorted at my own stupid thoughts.

I looked away from the window and stared at the ceiling. And while silently cursing my life, I drifted to a peaceful sleep…

[…]

_Saturday Morning, 3.3.1999_

"Alissa! Alissa, wake up!"

That was my mother's voice. Why was she yelling like this at… 8:00 am?

I sleepily got up and stretched before I walked down the stairs to see what was going on. My mom was standing at the door and when she saw me climbing down the stairs, she let someone in. And that someone was Dan.

"He came to talk to you." my mom said smiling and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Once she was gone, Dan grabbed my arm and hugged me tightly. But he was… happy (?).

"Can we go up to your room? I want to talk to you. _Privately_."

He whispered the last word and I realized that my mother was hidden behind the door that separated the hallway from the kitchen, trying to listen to our conversation. I huffed annoyed but didn't say a word. I just climbed up the stairs and Dan followed me. Once we were in my room, I closed the door and sat at the edge of my bed.

"So?" I asked Dan while he was sitting on the chair of my desk.

"I've got great news." he said cheerfully.

"Go on then." I said and then yawned.

"I would ask you to guess but since you are still not fully awaken I'll tell you myself." he said with a smile.

"I _am _awaken." I complained.

"Not really."

This time he smirked. And then I saw what he meant.

"What did you do to your hair?" I said a bit too loudly.

"No need to shout. I just wanted a change. But you didn't even notice." he said with a childish voice.

"Like you said, I wasn't fully awaken to pay attention on details."

Dan's hair was long since we were 14. It was brown, shineless, a bit dull… but boys don't pay much attention to their hair, now do they? And I remember him like this till… yesterday. Now his hair was too short and a bit bleached. It was cool. I liked this change. It matched perfectly with his golden-coloured skin and his chocolate-brown eyes.

"When did you do it?" I asked him.

"I have a friend… I asked her to come over when you hang up and she did." he said, the weird smile still on his lips.

"Yeah… but why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, since I'm leaving and changing place and all, why not change my hair as well?"

"Wait a sec! You said you're leaving? Where are you going?"

"To Teignmouth!" he exclaimed happily.

"To _where _?" I exclaimed too but not exactly happily.

"I'm coming with you, baby. I can't let you suffer alone. I'm leaving with you today!"

He got up and came to me. I got up as well and hugged him.

I didn't know why but I _didn't _ feel happy. I mean, I had a great time with Dan. Why wasn't I happy that he would come with me?

[…]

_Saturday afternoon, 3.3.1999_

_18:37 pm_

"Are you sure you packed everything?" my mother asked for the millionth time.

"Yes mom." I said for the millionth time while I put my luggage at the back of the car.

"Where's Dan? We have to go." my mom said impatiently.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. He will go by taxi. Because of the extra luggage. We can go now." I said making sure I hadn't forgotten my mobile phone or my Ipod.

"Ok then. Say goodbye to our old house." she said and smiled at me.

_'Why is she so happy? We're leaving our home.' _I thought to myself.

"Be sure, we're gonna have fun there." she said.

She got into the car, at the driver's seat. I followed her and sat next to her. I cast a glance at the simple white house that used to be mine and when I turned to look in front of me, my mom had already started the engine. The noise was loud and annoying. But there was something else as well. A noise on the car window. It was raining.


	2. Chapter 2  Boring Town

**Second chapter. Please review! If you are reading this, I would appreciate it if you suggested this story to someone else. Even if you don't like it. I just want more and different opinions.**

* * *

><p><em>Sunday evening 4.3.2011, 7:47pm<em>

It had been almost one day since we had moved to Teignmouth. And I could say it was awful. The one thing I couldn't complain about was the new house. It was absolutely perfect, much bigger than the previous one and a lot more comfortable. It had two floors. There was a huge yard too, with lots of flowers and small plants, as well as a few tall trees. And there was a pool! The rooms were bright, warm and big. With one word; _PERFECT! _I had my own bathroom and a room with a massive bookcase and a big desk. All in all, the house was really interesting. At least I wouldn't be bored there.

As soon as I finished unpacking some stuff I was too bored- I mean _tired, _to do the previous day, I decided to go on a walk, to see the neighbourhood and the town in general.

"Alissa, don't you want to eat something first?" my mother asked me when I went down the stairs.

"Um, no thanks, I'm not hungry." I replied while opening the door.

"Ok, but don't be late, it's your first day at school tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a while." I said and closed the door behind me.

I walked down the road in front of the house and turned the corner.

The streets were deserted. And there was not much to see anyway, apart from houses. I didn't see any stores or cafeterias or anything that reminded me of London.

"Boring town…" I mumbled.

Just then my mobile started ringing. It was Dan. I answered immediately.

"Hey. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at the hotel. Where are _you_?"

"Somewhere near my house."

"Ok, wait there. I'm coming to get you. There's a nice bar close to the hotel."

"Ok, but I'm don't…-"

"No, I don't want to hear anything, we're gonna have fun tonight."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. It's my first day at school tomorrow. I don't want to have a hangover on my first day there."

"Since when do you care about _school_?" he said the word like he was saying the most disgusting thing ever.

"I still don't think it's a good idea…" I mumbled to myself after he hang up.

He was there in ten minutes, in his black BMW. We drove to a small bar with loud music and many drunk teenagers. The music sucked, the place was too crowded and I started having a headache because of the noise. Some girls next to us were screaming to be heard over the loud music. After an hour or so I decided I couldn't take it anymore and I told Dan I wanted to leave.

"No fucking way! The party starts right now."

He pointed to a huge group of people who were dancing cheerfully to a beat I hadn't heard before (and wished I would never hear it again).

I sighed.

"Fine. Ten more minutes." I said.

He smiled and gave me a short kiss on the lips. As he looked at the inappropriately dressed girls next to us, I rolled my eyes and looked down at my drink.

'Guys sometimes can be real jerks.' I thought to myself as the girls next to me exploded in a fit of loud laughter that pierced my skull.

[…]

**_After 50__ minutes_**

"Dan, come on, for the last time, .. "

"Alright, alright."

He stopped dancing with new friends (the four girls who were previously sitting next to us) and turned to look at me. I was practically begging him to go out of that place but he seemed to enjoy seeing me pissed off.

I gave him a look to make him understand that _I_ was _not_ having fun.

He turned to the girls again and smiled at them.

"See you later, beauties." he winked at them.

Then he grabbed my arm and led me to the door. He was angry.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as we tried to pass through the mass of people everywhere around us.

"_With_ _me_? I've been _begging _you to go for nearly one hour but you were so busy dancing with these sluts."

"Hey, you don't even know them, alright! And after all you decided to just sit over there, doing nothing."

"Well, maybe if you had listened to me when I said it was a bad idea, we wouldn't talk about me being bored right now."

We were talking loud enough to be heard if anyone was close to us but with such loud music here, we were barely audible.

"Are you sure you were just bored tonight or is it going to be this way every night from now and on?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know. Depends on how many sluts you're going to flirt with every night." I said with as much sarcasm as I could.

"What do you have against them? And don't you think you hate enough people already?"

"And since when do _you _care if I hate people? Aren't you the one who called _'sluts' _Jane and her friends because they once got drunk at Cole's place?

"That was different."

"No, it wasn't. I got drunk once at you place. Is that what I am then? A slut?"

"I think we are…"

He was cut by someone who was trying to carry four drinks at once. It was a skinny, black-haired guy. Suddenly, though, the drinks he was carrying were on my and his clothes.

"Oh, fuck… Sorry! Can I… help? I'm sorry!" he muttered as he tried to pick up the broken glasses.

"Get out of the way!" Dan yelled at him and walked to the door.

I was left behind, with that guy who had now picked up the broken glasses and put them on a tray that a young blonde waitress had brought him.

"You could've been more careful." I said.

"Yeah, sorry. Um… is there any way to make up? Could I buy you a drink?" he flashed a small innocent smile.

"No. I was leaving anyway." I replied.

"Wait! At least tell me your name." he yelled as I reached the door.

"Next time." I said and stepped out of the small bar.

When I got in Dan's car, I could tell he was still pretty angry.

"Alright, so we're gonna be like this for the rest of the week or what?" I said after a silent minute.

"What did you do with him in there?" he snapped.

"What?"

The question had caught me by surprise. Could he really believe that about me?

"I said, what did you do after I left." he repeated.

"What the hell are you talking about? He just apologized and then I left. I mean, what could have possibly happened in like, two minutes?"

"Well, it's you we're talking about." he replied.

"Alright, that's enough! Stop the fucking car! I want to go." I said, my blood boiling in my veins.

"Fine! Go on! I'll see you tomorrow."

He stopped the car and I got out. My house was a five-minute-walk from there. Dan left as soon as I stepped out.

When I got to the house it was almost 10:00 pm. I opened the door to find my mother sleeping on the couch, a glass of wine on the table next to her. I couldn't bother waking her up, so I just climbed up the stairs, locked my bedroom door and slipped underneath my sheets, wearing my clothes and shoes.


End file.
